


Family Game Night

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Fun, Games, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitland-Deetzes have a family game night. Things get a little too hectic.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Kudos: 14





	Family Game Night

It was family game night at the Maitland-Deetz house and those nights were always competitive between the six of them. Last week, Adam kept winning every single game and not being fair on the others. They were certain that this time, someone other than Adam would win every game but they also hoped that the same person, ghost, or demon would keep winning like last week.

"Ha!" said Adam, a smirk on his face. ""Watch me win every game again."

"Not if I do it first, honey." Barbara smiled, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Or me." Lydia smirked and watched the two joke around.

"Don't get too cocky. Adam played well last time," Charles commented. He enjoyed the time they all spent together, alive or dead or demon. Charles patted his daughter on the shoulder and gave a playful smile. "But I played better."

"What's this about me being cocky, dad?" Lydia laughed lightly as she watched him take the first turn. Lydia looked to Betelgeuse and was unusually weirded out with how quiet he's been for ten seconds without hitting on Adam. "Beej, you're making me worried that you haven't smacked Adam's butt yet," Lydia pointed out bluntly.

"Oh! I'm going to do it this time! Just watch!" said Betelgeuse, grinning wickedly.

"Oh and what's in it for you if you win every game?" asked Adam.

"I get to make out with you and B-Town for a whole week!" Betelgeuse's wicked grin became a smirk.

"You can still make out with us even if you don't end up winning," both ghosts pointed out.

"Don't you already try 24/7 to do that-?" Lydia asked.

Charles cut in, "Point is, what makes you think you're winning when I'm already ahead?" He looked at the others.

"Sorry I'm late. I was organizing my crystals." Delia came down and sat by Charles.

"No worries. Dad was just being cocky, so you didn't miss much." Lydia laughed lightly as she let everyone else take their turn before hers. "Which is the wrong attitude for playing a board game," Lydia said with a smile.

"Well, as long as Adam doesn't win again, I'm fine with it." Delia gave a short laugh.

"I am. Just watch me," said Adam.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" shouted nearly everyone else, causing Adam to laugh.

"If you win, Adam, again, I owe you fifteen bucks," Lydia said, betting on the game.

Charles and Delia nodded. They laughed a bit too when Adam laughed. "We all owe you something if you do," Charles added, raising the stakes of the game.

"Oh? And what is that?" asked Adam.

"75 dollars altogether. 15 from each of us to you," said Charles.

"It! Is! On!" said Adam, taking his next turn.

"Adam, honey, what are you going to use 75 bucks on? We're ghosts," Barbara asked her husband.

"She's got a point, hot-stuff." Betelgeuse smirked. "But hey, keep it for whatever gives you pl-."

"I'm stopping you right there, Beej-," Lydia said, kind of disturbed by knowing what he’s about to say. "We don't need to know your weird fantasies, Beej," she added quickly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine! I won't talk about my weird fantasies now," said Betelgeuse, shrugging. "I'll just save them for when I'm with the-."

"No!" said everyone else in unison.

"We don't want you talking about your weird fantasies when you're with us either," said the Maitlands. Betelgeuse just pouted at them.

"Most of his fantasies are pro-."

"Lydia! Shh. Can we not?" Charles scolded lightly. Lydia shrugged.

"Anyways, my turn!" Barbara got excited like a puppy around food and took her turn. Adam smiled and rubbed her back lightly as he watched the others take their turns.

It was finally Adam's turn again. He smirked at the others as he used his powers to roll the dice and moved his piece another three spots to the finish line.

"Ha!" he announced, folding his arms in victory. "I win!"

"No fair!" pouted Lydia. "I get to win the next game."

"Come on, Lydia," said Adam, ruffling the teen's hair. "It was fair."

"Not fair enough," grumbled Lydia. "Why do you keep winning?"

The girl fixed her hair and put her hands in her lap.

"Because he's a big man-child," Barbara started.

"A sexy big man-child at that," Betelgeuse adds slyly.

"I- No. Beej." Barbara shook her head and looked at Lydia. "When he loses, exhibit A is the third time we had family game night. Exhibits B-Z are any other time leading up to last week."

"Ouch, Barbara."

"A big man-child I love." She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Adam was always really pouty-," Delia butted in.

"Shut up, Delia. B-," Lydia started before being scolded by Charles. "Anyways, it's not fair. He used his powers! He has two perfectly good hands-." Lydia looked at Adam and scowled slightly.

"Shoulda set rules before the game," Adam said in defense.

"Yeah, we should," said Charles. "Starting next week, Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse aren't allowed to use their powers for any game we play. It's only fair."

"Fine!" both ghosts and the demon grumble.

Lydia smiled cheekily which caused Adam to throw a pillow at her head. Lydia fell back and laughed and threw the pillow back onto the couch.

"Delia, your turn. Pick a game," Barbara said politely, still a little annoyed for not being able to use her powers.

"Best two out of three, sexy," Betelgeuse said to Adam as Delia went for another game. He snapped his fingers and the one Adam won cleaned itself up.

"I pick 'Monopoly'," said Delia, holding up the aforementioned game.

"Ooh, that's hard," commented Barbara. "I don't think any of us are going to win that game."

"Isn't that the whole point of Monopoly?" asked Lydia, curiously. "That no one wins the game?"

"Monopoly has many different points. But it could be fun and take a bit," Adam answered Lydia's question.

Delia put the game on the table and Lydia immediately went for the dog piece and everyone else grabbed their piece.

"Well, I guess if we're playing this game, I get to have my favorite piece." Lydia held up the dog and everyone agreed.

"I get to use that piece next time," said Betelgeuse, pointing at Lydia's dog piece.

Lydia used her other hand to cover it. "NO! I won't let you!"

"Lydia, he can have that piece if he wants to next time. I know it's your favorite piece but you need to give someone else a chance to use it. You can't play with it every time we play this game," said Barbara calmly.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" shouted Lydia, earning an annoyed glare from Betelgeuse.

"Okay uhm well..." Delia added awkwardly.

"Let's just play the game. After all it's family game night, yes?" Charles said, finishing Delia's sentence. "Please. Before Lydia and Betelgeuse murder each other."

"I'm a demon, Chuck," said Betelgeuse, turning to the aforementioned living male. "I can't get murdered."

Lydia sported a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah? Just watch me stab you with that bad art again if you try to take my fave game piece. I'm gonna do it and there's nothing you guys can do about it."

"My art's not bad! It's... Spiritual," Delia said in defense.

"That was pretty entertaining," Barbara said quietly with a smile.

"Let's stop focusing on game pieces because if you keep doing so, you lose," Adam said daringly.

"It might be hard to do so," said Betelgeuse, holding up Lydia's favorite game piece.

"Betelgeuse!!! Give that back to me right now!" ordered Lydia, holding a hand out.

"Nuh Uh," replied Betelgeuse, holding the game piece out of his best friend's reach.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Lydia said, already getting up and going over to where Delia's bad art was kept after the last time Lydia stabbed Betelgeuse. "Let's play a little game of stab the demon."

"Lydia, put Delia's ba- Spiritual art down!" Charles ordered.

Lydia stabbed Betelgeuse once again with bad art and smirked at Betelgeuse and then at her dad.

"Oops, I guess it slipped..." she said innocently as she grabbed her game piece back. "Beej, you're turning me into a murderer. We can't keep playing 'Stabby Demon'." Lydia sat back down, holding onto her piece.

"Wait, Lyds, don't tell me you stabbed him more than twice." Adam sounded a bit concerned.

"I didn't-?" She couldn't help but laugh a bit and Betelgeuse did too once he took the art out of his torso.

"Totally. Because Lydia's an A n g e l." Betelgeuse threw the art and broke it. "I'll pick it up later."

"My art- My spiritual art," cried out Delia in alarm.

"Betelgeuse, either pick it up now or you won't be allowed to participate in any future family game nights," said Charles sternly.

"You Deetzes are zero fun, you know that? I mean, Sexy over there is more fun." Betelgeuse grumbled as he got up and used his weird powers to clean it all up.

"Thank you and for that, you sit out your next turn on the board," Charles said as he took off the piece Betelgeuse had chosen. Not much of a punishment but still.

Betelgeuse just sat there and pouted as the rest of the family took their turns and then took another turn each. It was finally his turn again and he used his powers to pick up his removed piece and put it back where it had been before it had been removed.

"Betelgeuse, do you promise to not take Lydia's game piece from her again?" Charles asked as the demon took his turn.

"I promise."

Charles turned to his daughter. "And Lydia, do you promise not to stab Betelgeuse again?"

"I promise," the teen said sadly, nodding.

"Okay, good," Charles said and nodded.

"My turn-," Barbara said innocently as she took her turn then Adam.

"I think this is going to be my crowning victory-," Adam said, all proud.

They all counted up their play money and saw that Adam had the most and was therefore the richest.

“No fair!” pouted Lydia. “You won two games in a row.”

“What can I say, I’m very good at board games. Have been since I was little,” said Adam, pumping his fists in victory.

“Do you guys all want to play another game or should we call it quits on the family game night?” asked Barbara, scowling at her husband.

“Definitely call it a night,” everyone else, besides Betelgeuse, said in unison.

“Oh, come on, Sexy was getting so-,” Betelgeuse started.

“Nope, Nope. I’m Uh- No.” Adam covered his ears and everyone laughed a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
